


Peace in Reassurance

by AnnoyingRooster



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingRooster/pseuds/AnnoyingRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reapers have been destroyed. The war is over and the galaxy left in ruins to be repaired. Tali'Zorah remains in grief after being sent back in Shepard's will from their last confrontation. Now 3 days has past, and Tali remains in her distress when she is assigned to put his name on the wall, however soon stops herself in moments, having seconds thoughts if Shepard may still be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mass Effect Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mass+Effect+Fans), [Tali'Zorah Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tali%27Zorah+Fans).



> The story goes from Tali's point of view to Shepard's in different chapters. Eventually, both of their thoughts and dialogue will be labeled into one.

Tali's eyes slowly open from her third restless sleep. Dried tears would remain along her cheeks, her breath left echoing in a low vocoding tone as she slowly pulls herself up from Shepard's bed, dragging her hand across the sheets with an unsettling epiphany along her soul. She felt dead, she thought. After sitting on the bed for nearly ten minutes, she finally pulled the strength to slide herself onto the edge before standing to her feet. "EDI...where's Garrus at the moment?" Silence would fill the room, nothing to reply to her request, not even a signal. She would lift her head up to the ceiling, a sigh escaping her lips. "EDI, are you there?" She soon comes to the thought that EDI is no longer around. After the destruction of the Reapers, all synthetics were destroyed, including EDI. She then realized that the Geth are gone too. Atleast they were around long enough to help get her Immunity System back up so she could keep her suit off for a long while and only come down with a cold. She then thought of Legion, the last Geth with sense of free-will who gave his own life for the rest of the Geth to pronounce their peace. 'Life' she thought. Synthetics, Machines, and they have life. If someone was to start rebuilding these things again, we should know better not to do what we did, we went through three centuries of that already. She slowly thought of all the death around her. The empty silence with nothing to have hope for. I have nothing. She would limply step up onto the stairs, her hands placed together and her eyes beginning to tear up again as she passes a picture of him. Why couldn't I have died, I can be with him if that did happened. Why did he have to send me away from him. She proceeded to pull her mask free with a simple click of a few levers and buttons just to swipe anymore tears from her cheeks, approaching to the elevator to go down towards the quarters.  
The elevator doors open with an ease, standing to find the entire group waiting for her. Everyone would appear to look really sadden as well. Garrus would be standing on the left, his face looking as if stricken with shame and despair, Joker standing across the board, his hand sliding along the name of EDI, Traynor holding a small bouquet of flowers, Grunt would also be beside Garrus, with Wrex not far behind. Practically the entire crew of the Normandy is all gathered around, just watching her. She would stand rather dumb-struck, unsure of what to do, or how to react before being greeted by Liara, her open arms giving her any comfort she had. Tali would respond by wrapping her arms around her tightly, sniffling back her tears. "You're not alone, Tali...You're not alone." Liara would whisper to her, almost sounding as if she is about to break down before breaking apart. "I miss him so much, and it hasn't even been a week, I'm not going to make it...I'm just-" Tali would start to choke, her voice stuttering while she steps back to the edge of the elevator doors. Garrus would step forward, his hand falling along her shoulder with a rather tight grip. As he spoke, his voice would echo in a tone that she never heard from him. "Tali...We want you to put his name on the board." Tali would stand still, her eyes illuminating under her visor while her hands fall along in a cross, her head falling back forward. "I can't..I-I just...I'm already suffering enough..." Liara drags her hand along her back, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. "Tali...it may be bad now...but I promise, by the goddess, that you will feel better in the future." Tali slowly stares up to Liara, her breathing falling back to a heavy pace as her hands grip together, only to be meet by the slide with Shepard's name on it. "Please, Tali..." Tali would finally bow her head down in an incline, her palms leveling up weakly in a gentle grip. "Okay...Okay." Liara gives Tali one more hug before slowly stepping back, Garrus falling along her side as well. Tali would stare across Shepard's name, the neatly engraved edges of each letter with star markings along the top. She would stare at the name for as long as she can bare for. The past memories slowly flooding along her head. Shepard saved me from Fist and his assassins, he helped me complete my pilgrimage, he guided me to the path that I thought I shall never seen from any other Quarian. He was more than anyone could ask for. He retrieved my home world, even though he says he didn't, he did. Gave my people a chance to live again. I wanted to be with him for as long as I ever desired for. He was the love of my life, and now he's gone. I can never love anyone like him again. Tali finally exhales through her vocoder once again, her head elevating to a proper angle to face the rest of the people that have fallen. Some of them she can immediately point out, others she's never even seen before. Everyone standed with him no matter what, and if she could go back in time, she would have wanted to die with him. Tali slowly stepped forward after the thought, her hand gripping the board tightly while she begins to give her strength to lift it under Andersons name, before a sudden thought stopped her. She would hesitate, looking back to the name, dragging her hand across it once more. She was completely overwhelmed by such a heavy feeling of halt. A feeling as if she was about to complete something, but think there is something else left. She takes another looks at his name, studying as hard as she can, only to have her mind lost in space. Her tears stopped and she felt a heavy closure. "I...Don't want to put his name up." Liara slowly stepped forward, proceeding to react before being stopped from Tali's turn of her head. "Please...Just let me wait...not yet." With that, Liara slowly steps back, nodding her head. 

______________________________________________________________________________  
Shepard slowly stepped forward in the far too familiar dream. The dark forest with the sky in a hazy gray and the grass dead. Smoke would fill his nostrils and the humidity unbearable. He soon catches the sight of the little boy he seen. However it is far too different in his previous dreams. They boy is not cowering in fear as he was with the Reaper sound, he isn't running in fear from something, but he's doing something very new. He's playing with a model ship, running back and forth. His laugh is audible even from where Shepard stands, which is rather far. He would continue to walk forward, growing closer and closer from behind before the boy stops, turning himself around to face him. Shepard would stop, his eyes widening in sight as he begins to run forward to grip, hoping to get him away from where he stands in thought that he will be set ablaze again. Besides that, the boy then begins to run towards him with his arms open out, the grip of the modeled ship falling to the ground while the kids breath echoes in playful laughter. His desperation would grow each step the boy got closer, almost to his arm length. When at a good length, he would wrap his arms around the boy, pulling him up to his chest and away from any danger, hoping that he will be safe in his arms. The boys features and characteristics will feel so surreal. It's nothing he ever thought would occur. The boy lifts his head back, turning towards him, his mouth parting while he speaks in the voice that would grow into sudden familiarization with the outside world. "I'm proud of you." The voice replicates Anderson completely. From the deepness of his accent all the way, it was something that he would come forth. As he attempted to reply, no words would escape his lips if he was muted, only set to listen. The boy slowly dissipates from his arms and into the gray sky. As it happens, the sky slowly parts, revealing the sun and the blue haze that is far too familiar on Earth. The vegetation around him grows from its dead form to a green color, the dead trees regaining their leaves and fresh branches. Birds begin to sound off their life while the heavy humidity flows away into the air, replaced with a cool breeze. A sudden presence would erupt from behind, causing him to be curious to turn around to be meted by a mass of men and women in Alliance uniforms. They would all be hanging around beside the trees, some sitting along the grass and others giving light waves. "Hey Sheepy Shep." Shepard's heart would fall to his stomach, the tone of the voice from the fixed postured man next to a woman. His accent gave it away to be Charlie. Then the sudden news hit him like a ton of bricks. These men and woman, all of them, are from the operation in Akuze. They would all be talking to each other, many of them pointing along in his direction with laughs and waves as if he was stopping by to meet them. However as soon as they were all gathered, their silhouettes vanished into the sky. He didn't know how to react. He remained frozen during the time period before the ground ahead of him begin to shift and change. He would have been fearing by this point from the abnormal change, but he would only watch as the figure pull out into a male gray-headed figure. "John...You grew so much." The man would speak. The thoughts overwhelmed his mind, and his memories came back once more. With everything happening so quickly and with little time to react, he couldn't even think until the very moment the man spoke his first name. "Dad..." The man slowly stepped forward, giving off a warming smile that made all his troubles flow away. He would follow along his steps, wrapping his arms around him with all his strength in a firm hug. "You made me and your mother so proud..." He would reply, his palm patting along his back. Shepard would begin to speak, wanting to cry but no tears would come out. "I'm sorry to leave mom...I left so many people behind." "Go back to them then, Shepard..." The mans figure slowly dissipates from his arms and back into the air before his voice rings out one more time. "I'll always love you." He would remain speechless. He stares up at the sky, watching the last remnants of the sparkling dust fly off in the sky, carried off with the breeze of the changed environment. Everything is so quick and sudden, but he didn't want it to stop. The mans voice would play over and over again through his head. Go back to them then? What does he mean by that? "Shepard..." His name would part off from the vocoder voice behind him. He slowly turns himself around, his breathing growing heavy to find Tali standing along the end of a tree. Shepard's eyes almost glint into light tears for once, slowly stepping forward with his arms opened out. Tali pulls herself to her feet from the base of the tree, approaching towards Shepard very quickly, wrapping her arms heavily around him. Shepard would cling onto Tali, his breath escaping in another sigh while he shakes his head. "Shepard, don't leave me...I need you, I know you're not dead, I need you more than ever, I can't live without you." Shepard's voice gives way of his sound while he finally speaks out, dragging his hand along the back of her head. "I'm here Tali, don't cry." Tali would continue to speak, keeping her head leaned against his head. "Please come back Shepard." The light around him begins to brighten heavily, shinning off in a brighten tone. "I'm with you Tali, please don't..." Shepard's voice trails off while the light becomes unbearable of a blind, finally causing him to shut his eyes in hopes to block it out from blinding him anymore. With that, it suddenly disappears while his breath flows out of his lungs as if he hadn't breathed at all. The smell of smoke would fill his nostrils and the rubble covering all around him begins pinning him somewhat to the ground with the pain surrounding his body.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Tali would drag her hand along the other side of the pillow, gently gripping the edge of the soft sides. "Shepard, don't leave me...I need you." She would feel as if she was talking to herself, allowing a small stream of tears to flow down her cheek bones. "I know that you're not dead, I need you more than ever, I can't live without you..." Her hands would grip the pillow tightly, slowly pulling it towards her chest before being noted of a sudden knock along the door. "It's open..." She replies weakly, pulling her legs up together. The door slides open, and she can already see the outline of Garrus stepping in quietly. "I thought you might want to talk...about everything." Tali begins to pull herself into a sitting position, leaning her back along the end of the bed frame. "Garrus...how am I going to get through his loss, I just...I wish he wouldn't have sent me away when getting wounded, I could have died with him and be-" "Tali, stop...Please." The tone of Garrus's voice brought back as if it did before, causing her voice to cut off. "Tali, I know how it feels and that it is terrible, but Shepard wanted you to live, you have a brighter future for your people and for your own." Tali falls back onto the top of the bed frame, placing the pillow along her lap. "Without him, I have nothing...Nothing to give, and nothing to love." Garrus releases a low sigh, his mandibles lightly flaring with his back pressing harder onto the chair. "Tali...We all feel it too." Tali begins to level her head up to face Garrus once again, attempting to prevent her eyes from leaking anymore tears. Garrus would place the end of his hand across the bottom part of his eyes, shaking his head in the mean time. She never saw Garrus like this. So distraught and heart broken. "Spirits, and I thought Liara was worse than me." He spoke to himself, lifting his head back up to her. "I-I'm sorry Garrus...I just don't want it to be over for him...I want him-" Garrus lifts his hand up to his lip, his voice echoing in a low shushing sound. "Tali, maybe if you come down stairs, there is someone else that might help you with what you are going through." Tali would lift her head up to the all too familiar ceiling window to spy outside in the open space. Why can't I just see him. Why won't the higher powers let me see him one more time. Without speaking, Tali would slowly pull herself to the edge of the bed, waiting for Garrus to stand back to his feet as she follows in his tracks back outside.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali continues her grief, unsure if she made the right decision in canceling her idea, going off by feelings and thoughts. But were those simple feelings right?

Tali stepped outside of the familiar comm room once more, placing her arms along her elbows. She breathed out another heavy sigh, shutting her eyes lightly under her visor. Garrus stepped forward, his hand motioning her forward. “Garrus, what’s this about…?” Once Garrus was in a certain position, his hand would guide along to his left in the direction of a rather middle aged figure standing at a short height. The woman would have dark gray hair with wrinkles across her cheeks. Her attire would be Alliance, and an array of medals are pinned along her chest. The woman finally steps forward, extending her hand out to Tali. “So, you’re Tali, Shepard talked a lot about you.” Tali would grow confused, but would grip her hand in response to the woman’s frail grasp. “How do you know...Shepard?” The woman soon responds with a light smile. “Well young lady, I’m his mother.” Tali would grow cold, even under her environmental suit from the sudden declaration. Her eyes widened with shock as she slowly steps forward, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I should have-” The woman gives a quick hush, shaking her head in reply. “It’s a sad time, but I have been coping with it in the meantime, at least we can mourn his lost together.” With that, Tali places her head back onto the woman that is the mother of Shepard’s shoulder, shutting her eyes once more.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard breathes out a nasty exhale, his throat scratched and hoarse as his feet appear rather pinned under the rubble. He would tilt his head to the left, the memories of the other world still fresh in his mind. He would recollect his thoughts, attempting to gather what had just exactly happened. The troops from Akuze, the boy, his father? He could have sworn that it was Captain Anderson’s voice when the boy spoke. Was that really Anderson though? He continues to pull along his arms, only to have a sharp pain cease his movements. Upon further examination, a large debris part would be wedged onto his left arm up to the elbow. Once he gazes across his right arm to find a large metal door keeping it from lifting, he begins to try to look at his legs and in their condition. He then proceeds to pull along it with no luck, grasping out another moan in pain. What am I going to do, how am I going to get out of here? He was in a rather bad position with his legs damaged, and both of his arms pinned. He would try to yell, but then discovers another problem. He is very dehydrated, and not even a cry for air would escape his vocal cords. He would finally fall back, giving up anymore attempts of breaking himself free. Instead, he begins to have other thoughts of what happened before. The Catalyst, that turned out to be what looked like the materialization of a boy. It could have been an illusion though. For all he known, it probably wasn't there at all, but more of his thoughts that put it in memory. Maybe it was desperation, or it was fear. What happened next was vivid though. He remembered wielding his Carnifex pistol, firing it to near depletion at the generator, and then a massive explosion. After that, everything around went dark. What could this mean, that he was meant to die but was given a second chance from… He sat back, many things flowing through his mind. Oblivion, Purgatory, Afterlife? He would ponder on it for as long as it can be, maybe it was something that the Asari explained as the land with the Goddesses. Or it could be what Tali talks about when Quarians die. Hell, it maybe the Spirits that the Turian-. A sudden holler in the distance would cause everything in his mind to stop. He tilts his head along the left, attempting to move his arms under the rubble once more with a heavy sigh escaping his lips when the figures soon emerge over a mound of rocks in front of him. The man would look nothing more than a young man, looking to be in the age of twenty and wielding an Avenger. He poises his eyes downwards towards Shepard, immediately waving his hand from behind. “Hey, we have another one here.” He would cry out, slowly making his way to the bottom. Shepard would sigh in relief, leaning his head back onto the rock once more figures begin to pop out. The man rushes to his side, laying his hand along the top of his head. “Hey man, you okay, you’re pretty bang up so just sit tight.” A much older figure would sit beside the man, retrieving a bottled canteen looking object, leaning the end of it along Shepard’s lips. The flushing liquid of water would flow down his throat, relieving any satisfaction and clench of his thirst. He settles back with another sigh, turning his head back up towards the older figure. The man retrieves a small gauze looking rag, dragging it across Shepard’s forehead to wipe away any blood remaining. “Just relax, you’re safe now.” Another troop would stand over him, going down on one knee. “Jesus, I never seen anyone like this and still breathing.” “Way to make him feel better, Matt.” The man sends his fist across the shoulder pad of the bulky figure named Matt, stepping back away from his direction. “Well, let’s just get this man stabilized and out of this rubble, we need to get him to some real medical attention.” The three men soon start to lift off small rubble piles from his chest, tossing it along side before reaching to his lower legs. “Damn, need some help with this one, large rock.” Another figure rushes around to his aid, the both of them now pressing their foot down as they shove the large concrete block off. As this happens, a sharp pain would shoot down to his left foot. Once the block is loose, one of the men would give off a heavy gasp. “Oh shit…” He would mumble under his breath while the rest remove the concrete rocks from his arms. Shepard rest’s his arms onto his chest, gasping for another breath of the smoking air. “Okay, we need to get this man to some medical attention right now, Dan, call the E-vac.” Unfamiliar of what is happening, he would brush it off as one of the men steps forward to him, dragging his hand across anymore debris. He soon stops his motives, scooping up the small dog tags from his beck. “Hey Sarge, what does ‘N’ Seven mean?” The heavy figure would slowly settle himself down along next to him, examining the tags as well. “Hmpf, I don’t know, I’ll run a database through and see though.” He would stand back to his feet, disappearing out of his view while the men begin to settle him onto the stretcher bed, slowly edging himself off the ground. Shepard would slowly examine the area around him, staring across the citadel as far as he can see with amazement of the destruction that was cost. All this, so much damage and death left after this. Not to far he would be able to view the damaged body of a reaper on its side and many figures standing around it. He would only hope that it would stay like that, and that none would be around anymore. With his thoughts still running around, the man would view back into his peripheral vision, hoisting his Omni-Tool over his face while staring upon his face. He then rests his palm across his cheek, moving away anymore dirt from his eye lids. “Sarge, is this what I think it is?” The Alliance figure approaches back to his side, gazing at the holographic frame and the immersion the orange glow gives out. The man slowly steps back, his breathing increasing as he suddenly widens his eyes. “Holy shit, it’s Shepard!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tali would rest her arms along her hips, examining the ground of the Observation floor. She re-tightens the glass with a heavy grasp, shaking her head lightly as well. The woman would level the small glass filled with a bluish substance, edging it along her lips with a quick sip, smacking her lips together. “The name is Hannah, if you want to be exact.” Tali pulls her eyes to the frail woman's face, inclining her head in a light bow. “I didn't know Shepard talked about me so much.” She would settle her glass down onto the counter. “Before the operation on the Cerberus base, he transferred his memoirs and his personal diary to me.” “Shepard had a diary?” Tali would exclaim. “Indeed, he started writing in the beginning when Cerberus brought him back. Talking about his feelings that were unsettling as he found them to be terrorist. But, he talked about you a lot when he made his confrontation with you.” Tali would lean closer to the counter, arranging her legs onto the bar stool. “Oh...Keelah I forgot where it was, so much over a small period of time, how could I have-” Hannah would lift her hand up in a quick tone, cutting Tali off from finishing her sentence. “The mind is not capable of remembering everything, even with all that has happened in such a short time.” Tali releases her grip of the drinking, standing back to her feet next to the window. “I’m sorry...I should have been with him when he…” Hannah steps off from the stool, appearing to be dragging her thumb along her eye to cease a quick tear while resting her hand along the Quarians shoulder. “I’m glad that my son found a lovely woman to be with for his last years, and I’m proud to say that I know her, and proud to know that he was willing to protect you and to give his life just so we can be standing here at this very moment. I’m as heart broken as ever, but filled with life that he made a difference to the galaxy, to everyone.” Tali clenches her hands together, wrapping her arms around the woman's posture in a light hug in fear that she may hurt her before Hannah wraps her arms about onto her. “I’m glad to have finally meet you, Hannah.” She would soon break the hug, responding with a comforting smile that even warms Tali. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m not hard to reach.” “T-Thank you.” Tali would reply, choking up from the helping offer. Hannah would give her head one final bow, proceeding outside and shutting the door behind her. Tali remains standing, staring along the front of the door. I wish Shepard were here. She slowly steps forward to exit outside as well, only to be meted by Garrus outside. He would have his arm wrapped about Liara’s arm, her head along onto his shoulder. “I thought we can get together and all talk about Shepard, let our feelings out about him, Wrex and Kaidan want to participate as well.” With the talk between Hannah still in mind, she gleam-fully nods her head, stepping outside of the bar area, following along the trail of Liara and Garrus to the War Room. The room would be condensed now, the main viewing region now in the floor, replaced with chairs lounging around. Wrex would be settled along the seat onto the far left, appearing to be maneuvering around the top of the seat and Kaidan would be beside him in his own chair, tapping his foot along the floor. Tali slowly steps to her right, sitting along the top of the chair. Wrex finally speaks out, groaning heavily. “Urgh...Can’t even sit down now in days…” Kaidan drags his hand along the back of his neck from Wrex remark, his face in distress from the sudden comment. “Yea, can’t imagine why.” Garrus finally sits back onto the chair, turning his head towards Tali and the rest. “We all miss Shepard, that’s why I want us all to get together and talk about what we think of him, our feelings for him.” Wrex places his arms onto the edge of the chair, sighing heavily. “Well...I’m now able for my own clan, and-” The door would suddenly slide open and Traynor would step inside heavily. Her head turns to the rest of the group while her eyes still remain shock as she finally speaks out, a croak escaping her voice. “S-Shepard is alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow progress, lot of work recently with Exams coming up soon. Writing every chance I can take, even on my city bus.


	3. Reunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali begins her mad-dash to the hospital that his location was confirmed without anyone to stop her. Despite the guards and warnings, she is determined to ensure that nobody stands in her way.

Tali would shove the doors of the hover car to their extent, making no part of it in her way as she lurches her legs out; her mad dash proceeding on with Garrus’s failed attempt to subdue her. She would rush past everyone and everything around her, not caring for anything that stands in her way. Once at the front doors of the hospital, the extend of the wounded becomes clear that it stopped her from moving any further. A female nurse begins to make her approach, waving her hand towards her direction. Tali poises stomps her way forward, gripping the woman with both hands and almost shaking in the matter of the subject. “Where is he!” She hollers out, the sound wave breaking the emission of the vocoder. Noticing her desperation, the nurse shakes her head with her hands up high. “Who, I don’t know what-” “Shepard, where is he!” Tali interrupts. The nurse gulps her breath down, her eyes now poising beyond her head. “C-Commander Shep-?” Interrupting once more, Tali gives another holler in reply. The nurse soon points behind her to a narrow hallway. “Well...It’s two hallways down, the third door on the left and-” WIth no hesitation, Tali releases the nurse from her grasp the moment Liara enters the room, rushing towards Tali’s direction with her hands in the air. Liara and Garrus’s shouts can be heard echoing behind her, her name repeating over and over again, but from the desperation of approaching to the room designated, it was all that replayed in her mind over and over again. Once past the first hall, she turns along the corner in the immediate left, greeted by Alliance Guards just across the hall. They appear to be doing nothing more but playing cards, their helmets fit heavily on their battle hardened suits with simple locks keeping them together. As she rushes past them, one of them would lift his head over his shoulder, waving his palm in reply before his voice vibrates in a loud holler. “Hey, stop!” The two soon lurch up to their feet with their rifles wielded the moment Liara and Garrus approach them, appearing to be screaming back to them with their hands pointed at her. The door was growing closer each step, she had to reach it no matter the cost. Her eyes grow wider the moment the hologram lock approaches along head. Locked. Tali retrieves her Omni-Tool in a quick motion, hovering it over in the midst of its hacking process while the guards proceed to grow closer each step they took. Her face began to sweat with the near completion of the door decode that she practically threw herself into the room the moment it swung open. She shut the door behind her, causing it to lock back and the infringements of the code to frag up. Once she fully turned around, she was greeted by multiple doctors and nurses with mask’s over their faces and in white gowns. Behind them laid a bed, and from the gaps of their shoulders, she could see Shepard’s worn and beaten face. She took only one step as the Volus stepped forward, his hand waving a small medical instrument. “Clanless Thief trying to rob-...-The hero of the Galaxy.” His mask vocoder would inhale each sentence he spoke, but his attempt to subdue Tali ultimately fail with just one shove against his chest, causing him to fall on his back and roll along his side. A turian doctor rushes behind her, his arms gripping beneath her elbows in restrainment, only to be broken with one kick against his front leg. The Asari doctor then rushes in front, her biotics leveling a force that propels her against the wall, keeping her pinned against her will. The Volus makes his way back up with the assistance of a Salarian doctor. “Break out the Sedative-...-And put down the Quarian!” The volus hollers out, beginning to make his way to the drawer. She begins to muffle a cry, her legs kicking but with no use while the Turian makes his way forward to her, wielding a tube to link her I.V tabs. The chaos, the desperation, and now the hopelessness crashed in on her with one loud scream, her eyes remaining pinned on Shepard’s face and breathing mask, all to end with a sudden holler from a worned weary voice. “Enough!” All the doctors, including the Volus would turn their heads to the doorway now opened, and there stood the man that she knew would make everything better. Admiral Hackett stepped inside of the room with Alliance Guards left and right. These soldiers looked more professional, their suits almost new looking and their weapons as clean as ever. Hackett stepped inside, appearing to exume Shepard in his sleep while he eyes the rest of the nurses before turning towards Tali, sighing under his breath. “Doctor, please release the Quarian from her restrainment.” The Asari would look rather skeptical, but would gently release the aurora of the biotics free, allowing Tali to set foot back onto the floor. “Doctors, forgive this Quarians sudden intrusion, mind you be that her desperation was a part of the spectacle.” The Asari turns towards Tali with only simple nod, followed by the Turian, and even the Salarian responds. However, the Volus would continue to step forward, a shot wielded in his hand. “I don’t care if the Council themselves state for me not to do this, jump off a bridge Admiral!” With another step forward, Hackett would step around him, giving a simple shove along his right shoulder and causing him to fall face first. “If you guards may escort the Volus out, I’ll be out in a moment.” The two quickly reach for the groaning Volus, his arms even flail around as they drag him out by his feet. Hackett turns back towards Shepard’s bed, his eyes in rather distress while he exhales a heavy sigh. “How is his condition, are you still working on him?” The Asari turns in his response. “We were just finishing up, he is in stable condition now...However-” Tali holds her breath, shutting her eyes tightly in awaitment of her response. “His left foot was badly damaged from the debris and it had to be amputated.” Tali’s heart would sink to her stomach, falling back along the wall behind her in a loss of balance. Hacketts breath would also stop as he steps forward to take an examine of it himself. “Will a prosthetic be applied?” The Asari bows her head, making her way forth to the metallic foot rested beside him. “We will take him to surgery to attach it tomorrow, will also apply fake skin to blend in with the rest of his body.” Hackett bows his head, leveling his hand on his Shepard’s forehead. “He’s very lucky that’s all he came out with...Besides the rest of the injuries.” He turns towards Tali, giving a quick motion of his hand. “Will it be a trouble if the Quarian stays here with Shepard, the two are coupled together and I’m sure she’s been through enough.” The Turian begins to speak, his hand re-adjusting his suit. “She’ll be able to until the surgery, by that time she’ll need to wait in the lobby during the procedure.” Tali gives a quick nod in agreement, waving her hands together. “Thank you so much, thank you very much...Sorry if I did, or caused-” Hackett levels his hand up in a shushing tone, stepping back by the wall. “Don’t say anymore...Just spend your time with him and the rest of us will be on our way.” Hackett turns away, proceeding outside with no other words along with the rest of the nurses and doctors. Garrus would step along forward, his arm linked with Liara’s. “Shepard...Don’t know if you can hear this, but I guess it’s now my turn to have the ladies back on me once more with a face like that.” Liara sends her fist against his chest while Tali shoots a glare in his direction. Garrus then forms a makeshift smile, his mandibles flaring in a subtle motion. “But I’m glad that you’re alive and that we can drink our problems out...Jacob promised that it’s on him so we can run his bill high.” He then proceeds to step away from the bed, Liara giving one final look to the restless Shepard with a smile, leaning back along to Shepard’s arm. “I’ll be the one to spend the most on those drinks.” Liara replies in Garrus’s comment before shutting the door behind her. Tali was now alone with Shepard. Her eyes falling begin to form in light tears that draw along her cheekbones. Her hand glides across the bedside and her other hand clipping off the latches and slides of the Visor, clicking away freely. She settles herself into a kneeling position, resting her head onto his chest. “Shepard...why did you have to send me away...Why did you…” She soon stops herself, gazing across his cheeks and resting her right hand on his face. “It doesn’t matter anymore...you’re alive, and I’m grateful that you kept your promise.” Tali settles the visor onto the bedside table, pulling herself face to face. She glides her eyes across his scars, cuts, and bruises that riddle his head and cheeks. “Just please don’t ever scare me like that again…” She pulls herself down to where her lips glide across his, keeping her palm pressed on his cheek. With the tone of the subtle reaction, her eyes falling in ecstasy and the relief of the encounterment once more, she would fall in more of a trance as Shepard’s hand levels up along onto her cheeks, replying by kissing back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tali would remain stiff, walking back and forth outside of the surgery doors. Please, Please, Please don’t let it be bad. A hand would soon stop her at her tracks from behind. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Tali turns her head over her shoulder to find the frail woman once before. Hannah wraps her arms around Tali in a heavy hug while Tali replies the same way as well, clenching as tight as she could possibly withstand. Hannah pulls herself back with a smile along her lips. “There there, Tali, I spoke with the doctor at the front and he said that they’re almost finished with the surgery, just wrapping up the post now what he called it.” In that moment, the doors swing up with a Salarian emerging out, removing his surgical mask. He turns towards Hannah, emitting a quick smile. “You must be the mother, well I am here to ensure you that there is nothing to fear, we have stitched any of his open wounds with disinfection pads, and we also applied the prosthetic foot to replace his amputated one. Heartbeat ratings are normal and I say he should recover within a weeks time before allowing to be departed to wherever he pleases.” Hannah takes a gentle grip along the Salarian’s, her head inclining in a quick bow. “Thank you Doctor, tell the rest they have my thanks as well.” The Salarian nods his head, turning back forward to enter inside the surgical room. Tali leans over to view inside just in time to watch two Turians pushing the wheeled bed that rest’s Shepard. Shepard turns his head towards Tali, giving a light smile in his second chance to see Tali once more; but also in a greater tone to see Hannah in his sights. The two would follow behind their trails until arriving inside of the room. It would be much cleaner now, the night sky filling the windows behind the bed, and now flowers blooming from the vases. With a step forward, she grows closer to his bedside while the doctors depart back outside. Hannah would approach around across from Tali, kneeling down next to him with her hand clenching along his. Shepard gives a smile to Hannah’s direction, his right bandaged hand falling on her shoulder. “You made me so proud son, so proud.” She would say, a tear slowly forming from her eye and drawing down her cheek. “You don’t have to cry, mom.” Shepard would use his thumb to wipe the freshly formed tear drop from her cheek, using his strength to pull himself in a sitting position. Hannah would take the moment to pull Shepard in a light hug, using her hands to rub his upper shoulders. Shepard responds to this by using his arms to wrap around her back, despite the ‘I.Vs’ extending from his arms and fingers. They would hold each other for as long as they can before Hannah plants her palms across his shoulders, pulling himself freely to her feet. “Rest now, my son.” She lends her palm across his forehead, keeping it as long as she can, drifting backwards in a low walking motion towards the door behind her. Shepard watches her wander off back outside, turning his attention towards Tali. “She’s such a sweetheart, but worries too much from time to time, however on this occasion I couldn’t blame her.” Tali falls onto the chair closest to his bed, nudging it as close as it can to the frame. She rests her head along his chest, keeping her hand wrapped along his arm. “You had me more saddened than anyone around...Please don’t leave me again.” Shepard gives a reassuring drag of his hand along the back of her neck; his fingers interlocking along the individual tubes that link her environmental support. Tali then settles herself up, gripping Shepard’s hand tightly. “Shepard, let me show you something.” She uses her fingers to click along the individual levers and release switches on her visor, causing it to break free. Shepard would find Tali’s pale bluish face once more. Her short cheekbones with her purple lips reflecting off any light in the room; and her markings traveling from her forehead to her cheeks. Tali uses her right hand to grip the small white flower that is settled in the vase, keeping it in a gentle grasp. She places the flower by her cheek, making an awning beautiful look to Shepard’s eyes. “After centuries of living in our suits, and with the assistance of the Geth, I can finally do what you do.”


	4. Visional Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 months of being hospitalized and undergoing through multiple surgeries, Shepard is finally able to set off on his own out of the hospital with Tali to help every step to return back to his normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, if you do not permit it to your views, or are under the age, do not read this chapter to the end. You have been warned.

Shepard uses his right arm around Tali’s neck, keeping most of his support on the issued cane to keep Tali from having to endure his weight. “Shepard, can’t you relax on that left arm and let me help you with walking?” Once outside, Shepard grips her shoulder with a firm grasp. “I’m not too comfortable of having you carry my weight for a good distance.” Tali then gives a smile under her visor that ends with a chuckle. “Shepard, if I can keep you on your back in bed, I can surely keep you stable.” Shepard echoes a low laugh, his head nodding in reply. “I only let you do that, you know.” Tali blushes from the remark, wrapping her left arm along his back. “At Least let me help you somewhat so I don’t feel like I haven’t done anything.” Shepard keeps his arm rested along her shoulder, his eyes remaining fixed forward. “Tali, you’re here, that’s more than enough.” “I do that even if you didn’t tell me to.” Tali grasps Shepard’s right arm, retightening her three fingers between his, venturing her eyes along the lot. “Garrus said he’ll be here.” Shepard turns along the lots in Tali’s view, tapping his foot into submission. “Where exactly?” “Here…” The deep monotone voice would erupt from behind, causing Shepard and Tali to turn simultaneously. Garrus would step around a very luxurious dark green car that has dark blue lights under the pods, and a purple haze on the top of the roof. Lights and controls could barely be seen under the tinted windows. Tali guides Shepard closer towards the car while Shepard speaks. “Garrus, where did this…?” Garrus gives off a laugh, tapping his hand along the hood. “Those ‘vids’ have already sprung out like a wildfire, it’s a beauty isn’t it?” Shepard views the car once more. “Vids?” Shepard asked with curiosity. “Well, the last of the relays are almost fixed while you spent the last month, and everything else fixed about, they are already creating these memory movies on the Normandy, and the rest of the Galaxy.” Shepard lets his breath fall in a low sigh. “I didn’t save them all...It wasn’t enough.” Tali turns Shepards head towards her with a drag of her hand. “You did so much…” She keeps her eyes fixed along his, keeping the moment as long as she can. Shepard places his hand along the side of Tali’s visor, his thumb dragging about on the vocoder hood. “Oh yes, another thing.” Garrus started, leaning along the front door of the car. “Admiral Hackett has requested us to attend to the memorial, he wants all the crew of the Normandy to participate and give our thanks.” Tali edges forward to the car, Shepard’s arm still hanging along Tali’s shoulder. “I don’t know why Hackett would think I would reject the offer.” “Hackett believed that with all that has happened, that you would be to upset to join in, about not being able to save everyone; he also stated that with some criticism from the press-” Shepard interrupts Garrus. “Criticism?” Garrus clears his throat, erecting his posture out. “Now that war is over, the media is going crazy on the aftermath, trying to put the pieces together, they are coming up with stories of you only doing it for the fame, glory, and to show off for Humanity.” Shepard lowers his head to the pavement, finally seeing himself in his condition and the braces that are keeping his leg supported with the prosthetic foot mechanizing around. Garrus speaks once more, lifting the doors open from behind. “I know that’s bullshit Shepard, I know it, the Normandy crew knows it, and by the spirits the people that stood beside you knows it.” Shepard lifts his head up to Garrus, his head now nodding in agreement. “I’ll go Garrus, don’t worry, inform Hackett I’ll be there.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard fits himself in his Alliance Military suit, tightening any secures along the neck clasp, and the sleeves of the tunic. Tali would appear out from the bathroom, stepping down along the stairs and settling herself onto the chair across from him. Her visor and hood would be off as she drags a brush across her hair, sighing in relief. “It’s such a relief to breathe air again…” She begins to clip the hood back onto her neck, aligning it against the wrap across the buttons. Shepard lifts his eyes towards Tali, smiling in sight of her smooth purple skin and her rose cheekbones. “How long exactly are you able to leave your Visor off?” Tali, swipes the purple glass with a rag, ensuring that it is completely soaked with the disinfected solution. “With the Geth’s modifications before they died off, we are able to go without our suits for about twelve hours before it starts becoming dangerous, however with some injections of the immune boosters, we can go all day without having to put our mask back on.” Shepard stares to the floor below, his hands pressed together and his mind in despair. “Tali...I’m sorry I destroyed the Geth after you all made peace with them.” Tali turns her eyes to Shepard, setting the visor on the table ahead of her and approaching towards him slowly. “Shepard, none of that is on you...and Shaal’Ran said that they are actually rebuilding the Geth back to how it was from Legions codes, and now with our experience of being with them, we can start again.” Shepard places his thumbs on the ridge of his teeth. “I still feel like I killed off an entire race, and Joker with EDI…” He stops himself, sliding his fingers across his eyes. “I feel like I’ve done more worse than good.” “That’s not true Shepard, don’t you think that ever again.” Tali suddenly snaps out as she stands up, her tone changing so quick that it even caused Shepard to look up with distraught. “I’ve stand beside you throughout it all, you endured so much and did so many great things to this Galaxy, and there isn’t a damn thing you couldn’t have done to prevent deaths. There had to be sacrifices if we are able to save others, Legion did that for the Geth; and I know that the Geth all together would have shut themselves off to destroy the Reapers.” Shepard would think for as long as he could go. His hands wrapped interlocking together, his battered face with scars remaining bandaged and his feet pressed on the floor. He finally stands to his feet, gently gripping Tali’s waist. “I love you so much.” Tali would reply, placing her hands along his face. Shepard gives her a smile, a smile that he hasn’t allowed in a long while, a smile that would warm Tali’s heart. “I love you too, Tali.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard would arrange himself onto the chair next to Admiral Hackett, keeping Tali in arms length. Garrus was right, the entire Normandy crew is here. Engineers, Coordinators, even chefs. Shepard would turn in time to find Liara and Garrus in the background of the curtains. With a closer examination, he would fall in shock to find the two kissing. He would turn his head back forward to the gathering audience ahead of him, many cameras and news reporters gathered together. Garrus and Liara would come out together, settiling themselves right next to Tali. Shepard gives Garrus a quick wave to draw his attention to him. “How long exactly was I missing?” He would ask Garrus, looking to Liara at the same time. Garrus then gives a quick clear of his throat, possibly from Liara’s hand grasp. “Well, in this case, long enough.” Garrus turns back to Liara in time for her to lean her head along his shoulder. Shepard gives a quick laugh, turning back forward to Hackett. “Everything alright, Shepard?” Shepard slides his finger across the front of his dog-tags, biting his bottom lip. “I wish Anderson was here.” Shepard would mumble. Hackett turns forward to the podium, the room now filled with species all over. “It’s something that some of these people don’t know what it cost and how much we lost to get to this point, but you now have the chance for a say in it.” A Salarian steps out onto the stage, the crowd now suddenly erupting with applauds. Shepard gazes his eyes across the citizens that stand around, amazing in awe of possibly thousands of different racial species together. After the claps subisde, the Salarian begins to speak. “Greetings to all, to veterans, contributors, and heroes. We are here to Contribute and remember the sacrifices that was set out in this terrible war. However, we have standed together in this manner and all in unity, we have suceeded.” The crowd regains their applauds, lowering their hands once more. “Today, we would like to recognize all the heroes that have sacrificed themselves to bring us here today, and behind me is all who gave everything to guide us into this success. If Admiral Hackett may please step to the podium and give his words.” Hackett uses his hands to fix the collar surrounding his neck, approaching towards the podium with an ease. “If it wasn’t for all that have gave their lives in this matter, lost everything so that we shall not perished, we wouldn’t be here today. I can take no credit for any of this, to me; it is all the soldiers that have done it. A war cannot be runned solely in a room, the soldiers is who droved it forward and kept it all for us to keep our lives today. To them, I thank personally, and to all that have stood with us in this darkest hour, it is their day of honor.” Hackett steps away from the podium, the crowd standing up in applause and cheering. The Salarian steps out with his palms clapping as well before approaching towards the podium, bowing his head in the direction of the crowd. “Thank you, Hackett, at this time I would also like to have the man who led the force into the final battle against the Reapers.” He would turn his head over his shoulder towards Shepard. “Commander Shepard, please step up and give your words.” The crowd started in low whispers, everyone scooted their seats and the camera’s all pointed on him as if they were waiting for his time in the stage. He pulls himself from the chair and towards the podium in a slow manner, resting his palms onto the edges of the wooden frame. He would only gaze his eyes across the vast crowd of Asari’s, Turians, Elcors, Drells, Hanars, Volus’s, Humans, Krogans, even some that he doesn’t recall to have ever saw. His eyes look forward below the sheet below him, only to lift his head back up to the crowd ahead of him. “It’s an honor for me to be here to talk to you all, but I cannot accept any form of treatment and fame that I deserve, as I was nothing more than a soldier.” The room would fall dead quiet, only whispers and feet tapping echo across the vast auditorium. “Hackett is right, the deeds, fame, and remembrance go to the soldiers that have fought and died. But not just to Humanity alone, but to all species alike. Turians, Asari’s, Krogans; all have suffered equally enough. Some say my purpose of uniting the entire galaxy was to only save Earth, that is not true. The fall of Thessia during the time was not because of my carelessness, I wanted to save as much of them as I could. The death of the Geth was not because I side the Quarians more. If there were any other options to sparing any Synthetic beings and still destroy the Reapers, I would have taken any option possible. But in this period, we all have lost. I lost many friends, and some who I consider family. But we all have lost someone we deeply care about. We cannot bring them back, but what we can remember them in their sacrifices so that we all shall not go extinct. All together, Asari’s, Krogans, Turians, Elcors, Humans, Drells, everyone has sacrificed themselves and so much for this time that we may stand here today, and for a brighter future in the centuries that go by. And all that remembrance for these valiant deeds may be recorded at my expense. For those that fallen, they will never be forgotten, and those that server will be remembered. And furthermore, I thank them.” Shepard would give off a low sigh, leaning himself against the podium with his hand clamped along his head, stopping himself from a near breakdown of the flash minds from Anderson, Thane, Mordin… Tali’s hand plants along his shoulder in reassurance, slowly drawing him back onto his chair. Moments later after his settlement, the entire crowd erupts in applause.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard uses the flow of the shower water to drag his hair back, causing it to stay in put in the process. War time is over for me now, I would be comfortable to retire and not be a part of the military lifestyle anymore. He grips the soap with a firm grasp, scrubbing it beyond his arms. What now though, he thought to himself. He pondered for a while, tapping his foot beyond the floor and his mind venturing in all options. It then hit him when he heard Tali’s singing outside of the room. He twisted the knobs of the shower to their extent, reaching the towel that hanged opposite of the wall. He would throw on a pair of boxers since it is late at night and almost time for bed. With one swipe of his hand, he causes the bathroom door to open up. Tali would be settled on a chair by his personal desk, wearing a purple pattern gown just like her hood, but not close. He steps out, sliding his hand into her damped grayish hair. “How do you feel if we go to Rannoch and I build that house I promise?” Tali singing would fade off as she slowly stands to her feet, pushing the chair back in. “I thought you would want to stay in the Millitary.” She would reply, removing her gown once next to the bed. Shepard would be side-tracked somewhat in distraction of Tali’s body. Her curved back that stretched to her neck. Her bent legs that stretched beyond her thighs in their own curve ways. Shepard approaches behind Tali, dragging his hands along her broad shoulders. “During our preperations for the final attack, I told Garrus that my millitary life was over, and that I would much rather be with you on Rannoch for the rest of our lives.” Tali gives a hearty smile, her arms wrapping beyond Shepard’s waist and her head nudging against his chest. “And what did Garrus had to say about that?” “Garrus had almost the same intentions, except retire on the beach side and live in the royalty state from ‘vids’.” Shepard answered. Tali laughs in a loving tone, turning her head back up to Shepard. “Yea, I can remember him saying that.” The two would hold each other for as long as they can. Shepard viewing Tali’s marks across her face that eventually lead to her bright white irises, and Tali’s hand gliding across Shepard’s face. Before long, the two would press their lips together in a long kiss. Tali would admire the closeness of him while maneuvering her lips along his. Shepard would do the same, keeping Tali in grasp in fear that he may be swept from her once more. After for a near two minutes, the two would break away to gaze at each other once more. Tali keeps her smile once apart from Shepard, lifting her gown up. Shepard would watch Tali approach to the wardrobe, sliding her gown along inside of the hanger. “Tali, what’s that?” Shepard would ask, causing Tali’s posture to turn around. Shepard approaches towards Tali, his palm now planting along on her lower stomach. “You’re forming abs…” Tali levels down to her stomach, giving another hearting laugh. “I never noticed that.” Shepard begins to draw his palms along her hips, pulling himself closer towards her. “Getting stronger than me Tali…?” Shepard would continue, his hands now closing in on her lower back. Tali blushes from the close proximity of his presence, her hands now on Shepard’s chest. “Shepard, please...you're making me…” Her voice would trail off. “Let’s see how strong you are.” Shepard grasped her back and sides, lifting her off the ground and into the air with both arms. Tali breaks out a sudden cry in laughter, slamming her hands along his shoulders. Shepard would walk for a few distance before falling onto the bed with Tali, rolling along on top of her. “Can you keep it together now…?” Shepard asked, only to have Tali’s sudden force push him onto his back and with Tali now on top of him. “Keep trying, Commander.” Tali would say, leaning down to press her lips onto his. Shepard drags his hands across her face, his lips pressed tightly along hers, attempting to for full domination while Tali collapses her tounge on the roof of Shepard’s mouth. Shepard uses his left leg to sweep Tali from her balance, rolling along on top of her in a swift motion, his hands collapsing along her lips. “Commander…” Tali replies seductively, her head falling along Shepard’s neck with her tounge gliding across. Shepard bites his bottom lip for a moment, only to slide his hands along her thin undergarments. “Keep trying Tali, I won’t fall in your power.” He pulls himself from her chest, dragging her underwear along with him to her feet, peeling them free. Tali would be left nude from the waist below, but begins to fumble along the latch of her bra. Shepard gives her no time to react, his arms scooping the bottom part of her thighs and his head burrying between her legs and his tounge onto her mound. Tali gasp’s in delight, her feet extending out in nerve reflexes with an attempt to squirm away, falling powerless in Shepard’s grasp as he continues to use his lips and tounge to suck and lick along her part. Tali’s breathing grows from pants into gasp’s, her hands clenching onto the bed sheets and her teeth biting down along her bottom lip. Shepard would lick the remainding wet spots of her mound, pulling himself up to relieve Tali from anymore struggle to hold back. He would stare down to her once Tali recovers, giving off a smile and a sublte laughter. Tali gives a laugh as well, her feet dragging on the back of Shepard’s legs. “Keelah...and I thought I was stronger.” She replies, settiling herself up to clamp along Shepard’s boxers. “I can already see that you couldn’t hold back here.” She says once more, dragging the boxers to his knees. Shepard exhales a light laugh, his hands pulling her bra straps apart. “I try.” He answers, pulling the bra to the floor below. Tali falls back onto the bed, her arms resting out beyond her head. “Let’s see who goes first then, Commander.” She say’s once again. Shepard would pull the rest of the boxers off his legs and to the bottom of his feet bed-side, clenching along her waist. “We may both fall together for all we know.” He says, gliding the end of his member onto her womanhood. Tali plants her feet along side of his legs, bracing the sudden push forward,. Her head would fall back against the pillow behind her while a heavy gasp escapes her lips and her breast arching up in replay. Shepard would release a heavy moan, nudging his head against her forehead. He clenches the back of her head at the same time, slowly pulling his way back and lurching forward once again in a slow process for the two to relax in the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Tali would wrap her legs around Shepard’s waist, throwing her head up closer to his. Shepard would use this position to glide his palm along her breast, increasing his rocking motion along onto her. Tali breathes out interval of moans, her breast rising up each thrust forward and Shepard’s hands clenching tighter each time. Shepard’s breath escapes in low moans while Tali’s sighs vibrate along Shepard’s ear. Tali would then press her hands across his chest, pushing him down onto his back, moving herself on top of him and begins to slowly rise up and fall back down onto his erected member. Shepard moans to this, traveling his hands to explore her chest while Tali arches her back with each rock of her waist. The two would have their left hands gripped together tightly this entire time in during their sex, refusing to let loose at any moment. For a while, Tali would lead her waist in a rocking motion, but would soon grow tired, now appearing to pant. Shepard returns Tali onto her back, keeping him connected along her in his return of their pace, but now much faster than usual. Tali plants her hands across Shepard’s neck, lifting herself to his face. Despite the constant bounce of thrust’s from Shepard, she manages to stand still long enough to plant another long kiss. Shepard’s hands rest onto her upper back with his lips now occupied onto hers purple ones. Tali breaks away in time, her thighs pressed onto his hips while her feet fall along behind his buttocks. She archs her head back, releasing a loud holler in her climax, her chest perked up against Shepard’s. Shepard would continue to thrust himself forward into her climax, falling victim in the same pleasurable end. The two fall onto the bed, gasping for air, and panting interval exhales. Tali would keep herself as close as she can, not breaking their sex apart; Shepard’s hand glides across her hair in small strokes, the two holding each other in a low clasp. Tali’s eyes remain in their glow state even in the dark, and Shepard’s eyes shining from the only light source on behind Tali. “You have beautiful eyes.” Shepard finally exclaims quietly, still catching his breath. Tali lowers her forehead along his, the ridge of her nose grinding across. “You have wonderful skin.” Shepard pecks her cheek with his lips, sliding his palm in a circular motion along her lower back. “What do you think of me building that house like you said...I still remember the land spot you claimed.” Tali lips spread in a smile, her body nudging closer. “You still remember where I want the living room window?” Tali ask’s, her left hand clasping tighter. “In front of the stream with the waterfall...But where would you want the observation deck?” Tali begins to ponder, her voice in a low hum. “Hmm...Maybe we can put it on the second floor?” “And right under the ‘Dining Room’?” He continues. “With a pool next to it.” The two finally reply in quiet laughs, concluding their night with a light long kiss.  
______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Buffering Tones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard takes Tali to Tuchanka to meet Wrex and Grunt once more as they discuss their plans onto building a house on Rannoch.

Shepard approaches into the comms room of the normandy, guiding his eyes across the board and his arms falling along his hips. He steps forward in a slow manner, sighing under his breath. With everyone no longer on edge, and all just doing simple maintenance and navigation checks, it’s now in a peaceful sight. In the early days, it was always filled with constant chatter and planning of the next destination, the next confrontation. Now the only noise that could be heard is the hum of the ship’s engines. He proceeds back on the walkway, his left mechanical foor following his nerve reflexes. It’s weird now having a mechanical foot control my movements. It may be connected to my nerves, but it’s still a complicated tone to be use of. Once onto the control bridge, he soon makes his way behind Jeff. He would appear to be manually sliding his hand across the hologram, tapping his foot in rhythm to the sound of some sort of music. “Joker?” Shepard quietly asked. Joker stops his motives, lifting the earbuds free from his ears and slowly turning back towards him. He gives a subtle smile, using the chair as his support to stand to his feet and his hand leveled out in a shake. “Commander, I’m glad that you’re back from the dead once more.” Shepard gives his nod,grasping tightly along onto his palm. He takes the time to study his face. Something isn’t right, he looks like he was in hell. It maybe from all that has happened, or… He comes to realization, but chooses not to exploit it at the moment, only needing to hear his own words in his opinion. “You seem distraught, what’s wrong?” Shepard asked with concern. Joker levels his shoulders in a shrug, shaking his head in reply. “Nothing Commander, it’s all good.” Shepard tilts his head forward, eyeing back to his. “Joker…” He would finally fall back onto the edge of his seat, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t know how I can get through this, Earth is still destroyed in some parts despite repairs, Captain Anderson is gone, and...EDI.” Shepard sighs, sliding his fingers across the ridge of his nose and his eyes. “I’m sorry Joker, we lost so much...but you have every right to blame me and I’m sorry, if there were any options to spare the synthetics and destroy the reapers, I would have taken that chance.” Joker inclines his head to the floor, staring across the metal grates below his feet. “I know Shepard, I know you only do what you believe is right, and I forgive you for it. You’ve already went through so much and had so many people died, and here I am mourning over an ‘A.I’” Shepard shakes his head in denial. “You got it all wrong, Jeff.” Shepard exclaims, causing Joker to turn up from the sudden call of his first name. “EDI was more than an ‘A.I’, she turned to an actual being and had feelings like you and I. I saw the same with the Geth, they were just looking up to those who created them and were destroyed for it. They are like human beings, and their loss is like a loss from one of us. To us, they’re considered family.” Joker sighs as if he was tempting to hold back tears while his teeth grit together. “Thank you Commander, it’s been a privilege to be with you through all this, and it was a hell of a ride.” Shepard gives a smile with another shake of Jokers hand, bowing in reply. “It was the best, going to miss it.” Joker then stops his motives, slowly leveling his hand backwards. “What do you mean ‘miss it’?” He says with curiosity. Shepard drags his hand along the back of his neck. “Well Joker, I’m deciding to retire from the military lifestyle and settle down.” Joker steps back, his eyes widened with sight and his head shaking in denial. “Shepard, last I heard, you were born and raised on a ship, your family all military; and now you're saying that you're going to retire when your only like thirty?” Shepard poises his posture ahead towards Joker, his eyes facing him with all consent. “Well I haven’t reached that age yet, but from all that we went through, I feel like that my times of saving the Galaxy are over.” Joker hobbles his way back to the chair, dragging his hand along the arm rest. “I feel like without you, the Normandy will be in shambles and in disrepair.” Shepard soon falls onto the seat across from him. “Unless they have a new Commander, it won’t run easy.” Joker pulls his attention up and his hands waving ahead. “Whoa, don’t tell me Garrus is in command.” Shepard exhales a light laugh, bowing his head forward. “Garrus wants out as much as I do, and I’m asking you to take my place, Joker.” Joker groans from the sudden answer. “Ugh...Commander, this is a great offer, but my only speciality is to fly, not hobble around and give orders.” “Doesn’t mean that you have to quit flying, you’re still in command to fly and order people around.” Shepard replies. Joker ponders from the thought, crossing his arms together. “And who in the right mind will authorize me to do that?” Shepard stands from the chair, walking around back to the entrance of the bridge entrance. “Me.” He slowly steps backwards, waving his hand forward. “Think about it.” He turns away from him without saying anything else.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The elevator doors open up, revealing the walkway of the main engine path. He listens closely since the vibrating pitch of the main fusion core is interrupted by a heavy speech going back and forth between two. WIth closer auditory attention, he can make out the vocoded pitch of Tali. He starts forward, swiping his palm across the hologram lock to open the door ahead of him, the argument now at it’s full extent. “Vela is the best actor known to date, he can give speeches up to ten minutes long in dialogue and not even breathe!” Tali blast’s out, her silhouette showing up to be hurdling her hands out. The sudden scottish accent from no more than Donnelly replies to her accusation. “And I’m telling you that Solara’s acting is superb, far more than than ‘Velas’ in the movie ‘Lend the Waves’, her action elements in each sign is far realistic.” Once Shepard comes to view, he watches Tali throw her one finger out to Donnely. “Your only defending her because she is an Asari you bosh’tet.” Shepard speed walks forward, waving his hands across him. “Whoa now, what’s happening here?” Daniels will move her hand forward, sighing behind her breath and her accent speaking out. “Kenneth and Tali are having a debate on who’s the best actor, Vela or Solara.” Kenneth poises his hand forward. “And Solara makes a great role for the upcoming film ‘Last Light’.” Tali gives another outburst, flowing her hands out. “Have you ever even seen the movies with Vela in, you will have second thoughts on that.” Gabriel turns her head towards Shepard, shaking her head. “Commander, who is your favorite actor in all this, at least take a side to quell their talks.” Shepard turns from Tali, to Donnelly. “Well, I always been a fan of ‘Charlie Stillwater’, I’d assume from previous movies he fit a great role.” Donnelly shakes his head violently. “Agh, the Commander won’t even support the argument, might as well leave it be; but I’m sticking with what I said.” Tali flips her hand up. “And my opinion is on my side.” Gabriel gives off a simple laugh, planting her palm onto Donnelly’s shoulder. “You work to hard, Kenneth.” He shifts his head angle across the console. “Bah, I should have never brought my opinion’s up.” Shepard turns away from the two, facing behind Tali. “Hey Tali, Wrex wants us to come see the progress they made on Tuchanka, you interested for it?” Tali turns away from the floating monitor. “WIth you, of course Shepard.” Shepard clasped her left hand together with both hands. “And one more thing, Tali.” She would have her eyes open wider through through the visor, awaiting for Shepard’s request. “Joker’s been ill and I want to help him by getting EDI’s ‘A.I’ in restoration...any way at all that you can use the last codex of the defragmentations on your Omni-Tool from the last time EDI uploaded herself to?” Tali ponders through her thoughts, tapping her feet together with a low hum escaping her vocoder. “Well, I can see what I can do, it may take a while to piece it back together since the beam from the crucible scrambled it all to non-recognition.” “Isn’t that what the Quarians are trying to do right now for the Geth?” Shepard asked. “Yes, and from the protection of Legions intelligent core, it’s not so stressful.” She replies. “Want me to have Liara help, she knows some people that may be in assistance.” Tali bows her head forward with her right hand falling along top of Shepard’s. “That’ll be fantastic, will they assist with our aid for the Geth too?” Tali asked. “They’ll be straight to work for your people.” Tali wraps her arms around Shepard in a heavy hugh, nudging her head next to his. “Thank you Shepard, it’s a big help.” Shepard unclips the bottom hood of the vocoder to reveal Tali’s lips, placing his against hers with a gentle manner. Tali responds by lifting her lips onto his, resting his palm across his cheek. “Agh, why don’t you get a room, I don’t do it with Gabby during work!” Donnelly cries out. “Kenneth!” Gabriel cries out.

______________________________________________________________________________

The drop ship would come to a slow stop, lowering down until the pad touches the rough terrain. “We’re here, Commander.” The pilot replies. Shepard stands from the seat, fitted in an Alliance uniform and Tali in her casual environmental suit. Garrus follows Shepard’s lead with Liara along his arm. A sudden light bangs would proceed to immerse from the otherside. “Spirits, is Wrex vaulting rocks again?” Garrus speaks. The doors lift from their locks and bringing light inside. Two small Krogan figures would be standing on the other side, waving their arms up and even attempts to climb inside. “Move, I want to see Uncle Shepard!” The one on the left cries out, scrambling his legs around while the Krogan on the right speaks out in a girlish voice. “Nuh, and his name is ‘Sheepard’!” Wrex approaches around the corner with Eve beside him. “Mordin, Glark, get back here.” The two start to pout, stepping away from the platform. “But I want to see Uncle Shepard!” The little one cries out. “If he can’t even get out of his own car without you two flooding it, no one will see him.” Eve speaks, her hand waving in department. The two finally step back, relieving room to step outside. Shepard hits the ground with both feet, using his other arms to scoop Tali up from hers and onto the ground. “Thanks.” She replies, gripping his hand once more. “Shepard, welcome to Tuchanka!” Wrex hollers out, stepping up with both arms raised. Shepard approaches towards Wrex with one hand gripping his in a heavy shake and a pat on the back from the two. Shepard finally takes a look around it to find the planet in just a beautiful state. The trees would be green and blooming, with the sky not in a desolate brown haze and smoke but actually clear and with clouds blooming. Many Krogan females are partnered with other Krogan males in pairs, wondering about along the sidewalks. Shepard stands in awe, looking around with amazement. “Wrex, your planet is beautiful.” Wrex huffles a sigh. “Just don’t get emotional or write any poems now.” He responds, waving his hand forward. Eve steps up, the little Krogan girl in her arms. “Shepard, meet our children, this is Mordin.” The little Krogan girl would be dressed in the same outfit as Eve, only in a shorter scale and with a different color scheme. Wrex steps beside, patting a small Krogan boy along the back forward. “And this here is Garlak.” Wrex says. Shepard views the small boyish figure as he waves a stick around in front of his leg. Tali chuckles under her visor while Shepard turns back to Wrex. “Looks like you almost.” Wrex nods his head with his hand falling on top of his head. “He’s alright growing smarter than me, and so similar that the things I did with you are almost alike of what he’s doing now.” Shepard brows another smile, looking back towards Wrex. “I guess a part of ourself travels to our children.” “Likewise, Shepard.” Wrex says. Shepard turns to the rest of the planet, viewing the houses and parks that litter around in large spaces. “Where’s Grunt?” He asked. Wrex turns behind him, lifting his hand up forward. “Grunt is down by that Park, has a house there and is living with his bondmate.” Shepard widens his eyes from the word. “Married already?” Wrex chuckles once more, lifting his hand back over his shoulder. “Actually he is a with an Asari that came down to help aid and build some houses, real bright woman I would say; but I don’t see why he went with her.” Shepard watches Garrus finally approaching with Liara, giving a light wave. “Well, me and Tali will go see Grunt and will meet back with you to show us around.” Wrex poises his hand by the road. “Just down there and make a right, it’s the house with a Krogan statue in front of it with your name on it.” Shepard tilts his head. “My name on it?” He asks. “I told you that for generations to come, the name ‘Shepard’ will mean hero.” Shepard would feel rather surprised and even sad somewhat. “I don’t know what to say, didn’t know I made such an impact.” Wrex begins to laugh heavily. “Well, you waved through the alliance between us and the Turians again, you and Mordin cured the genophage and started our life cycle once more; I’ll take that as a hint.” With a couple more greets, they soon part and begin their journey up to the residence that was designated. 

Shepard levels his fist against the door in a pounding motion, awaiting for it to open on the otherside. After about two minutes, a lock can be heard on the other side, sliding open from its counterpart. “I said before, I’m not interested in-” The heavy voice would trail off once the door is fully opened. “Shepard!” Grunt suddenly yells out, his hand gripping his in a tight shake. “It’s good to see you Grunt.” Shepard proceeds, inclining his head in a bow. “Likewise, sorry I thought you were one of those damn sell folks.” “People selling things?” Shepard replies with curiosity. “Egh, not more than two weeks after the Reapers were destroyed, they started trying to make a quick credit by going through every door; thinking we will purchase a damn magazine, brochure, or even a recipe for some brandy.” Shepard levels his head back up. “If it’s a serious problem, I’ll get them to leave you all alone.” Grunt waves his hand up. “That won’t be necessary, we just normally scare them away and they never come back.” Shepard bows his head quickly, re-gripping Talis hand in a firm manner. Garrus and Liara soon appear behind them, causing Grunt to look over his shoulder and step back from the doorway. “Hmpf, I guess I shouldn’t leave you outside.” He replies with a joking smile. Shepard proceeds to step inside, laughing with him. “I guess that’ll be nice.” Once all four make it inside, Grunt shuts the door back in place. The room would appear in a rather large form with stairs across on the otherside. The walls would be in a beige looking color, and the only windows on the right side of the wall. The door by the stairwell opens up and an Asari steps out. Her skin would be a purple color with markings along her cheeks and a green symbol among her forehead. Grunt re-assures to Shepard with his hand leveled up. “Ah, Shepard this is Levela, my bondmate.” The Asari would be dressed in a rather beautiful dress that flows to her legs in a greenish color with sky blue stripes going up from the foot and to the waist. “Wow Grunt, where have we been these past months.” Shepard inclines his head in a quick bow once the Asari approaches, gripping her hand in a gentle lift of greetings. “Nice to meet you, Levela.” Shepard says. Levela would smile to him. “I heard the stories Grunt gave you, I never thought I’d actually be meeting you.” Levela would turn to Tali, her hand gripping her’s in a quick shake. “Tali’Zorah vas Normandy…” Tali exclaims. “I’m flattered to meet you Tali.” She goes down the row, being greeted by Garrus and Liara at the same time. Grunt claps his hands together. “Well Shepard, since the entire group is here, how does dinner sound, new place opened up that has Turian cousines for Tali and Garrus, and Levela knows some good dishes that I’m sure Liara would enjoy; also we can all get together and talk about these years if I can get Wrex to come along.” Shepard shakes his head, but not in denial. “I can’t refuse that, what time you want to go?” Grunt taps his chest, breathing out a heavy sigh once his eyes examine the clock. “The place gets filled in an hour which is how long it’ll take to drive, but Wrex can get us through the lines and to our seats pretty smoothly.” Shepard nods towards Grunt. “Well let’s get going.”

After the drive, they come up to a large building just between two hills that are blosoming with trees and vegetation. Shepard can now see what Grunt meant as the line extended as far as the buildings behind the roads which is no more than seven blocks down. Shepard pulls his door open from the new model designed of Grunts vehicle, making his way forth across the otherside to help Tali out. Tali clenches along Shepards hand as she steps out, smiling under her mask. “Thank you.” She would begin to settle herself next to him, awaiting Grunt to come about with his date. After a few minutes of waiting, Grunt begins to wave forth of the establishment as Wrex comes walking out with Eve. There children would follow behind the two large figures, quickly rushing towards Grunt with open arms. Grunt growls out a war cry, but scoops the two kids around his arms and hurls them along the air in a spinning motion. The two kids start to breakout laughter, hurdiling their arms in the air in midst of the confrontation. Shepard can’t help but smile to this occasion of the children, causing him to clench his hand tighter along Tali’s. Tali would notice this, looking up towards Shepards face; noticing the smile across his lips. She turns her head back forward, resting her head against his shoulder as the two are set back onto flat surface, running back towards Wrex and Eve. “Glad you can make it, Grunt.” Grunt shakes his head. “Agh, Shepard insisted.” He would turn his eyes over his shoulder, giving a quick chuckle. Wrex finds this amuesing, breaking out into a laugh as well. “Ha, I almost bought that lie Wrex; what’s next, your date now a Matriarch?” Grunt sends his fist across Wrex chest. “Only in your dreams, Wrex.” Wrex turns towards Shepard, his arms opening up. “Shepard, didn’t think that you’d actually be having dinner with us.” Shepard smirks from the comment, nudging hid head towards Grunt. “Well, Grunt insisted.” Wrex slams his hand across his chest, his laughing coming back and even louder. “Haha, now that I can believe!” Grunt waves his hand forward, placing his left arm over Lavela’s shoulder. “Maybe we can hear every ‘sin’ has inside then.” Wrex brings his shoulders up, returning his posture near Eve and proceeding backwards to the door. “Why not out here, beautiful night.” Shepard and Tali start to follow in their paths while Grunt and Wrex continue talking to each other. “Going to write a poem on it then, Wrex?” Grunt calls out with an exhale. The two’s conversation is drowned out by all the other voices inside of the restaurant. The restaurant itself is an amazing sight. The walls are in rock formations instead of simple bricks or even metal, a massive water pit with a Krogan statue sits in the middle with children surrounding it, and a massive chandelier hangs from the ceiling with pretty decorates of certain alienation stones. They arrive to a large booth that is in-circled against a corner area where the rock formations extend up. Two Turians would be there to greet them, handing them menu’s as they set down onto the seats. The booth would be very comfortable with beautiful patterns that look almost like Talis hood. Shepard starts to examine the participants of the dinner that are spread across the room and comes to realization that there are not only many Krogans around, but also Turians. “Hey Wrex, why is there an influx of Turians here on Tuchanka?” Shepards been meaning to ask this ever since he saw Turian pedestrians about on the street. “Well half of them are military veterans of the fight on Tuchanka, many of them were given housing after theirs were destroyed back on Palavan and just don’t want to leave; the rest immigrated from all over.” He would wave his hand across the entire restaurant. “This restaurant alone is multi-cultural, the booths have the Quarian patterns, many workers are Turians, Asaris, even Salarians.” Shepard looks back forward to the rest of the crowd, bowing his head in reply. “This is amazing, and after all that has happened between the people that I’ve seen before…” Wrex nudges his head up. “...Like you said Shepard, time to let go.”

After they all finished their dinner, Eve took Tali, Liara, and Levela to the garden boardwalk outside to view the sky at night illuminate the ground; leaving Shepard with Garrus, Grunt, and Wrex alone on the booths. Wrex had the waiter bring a rare Krogan brandy out for the crew, giving them their individual glasses. Garrus proceeded to twist the cap from the top, beginning to speak. “So Wrex, how is it being a dad?” Wrex then chuckles, his hand waving up. “What do you want, a biography?” He asks, only to shake his head in reassurance. “I’m just kidding, it’s all fine, surprised on how much my son does that I used to do his age.” “It’s an amazement on how much our qualities are passed on.” Shepard replies. “So Shepard, what’s your plans, I assume with you and Tali ship born you’re going to want to continue running the Normandy together.” Garrus asks once more, proceeding to pour the brandy in the glasses. Shepard shakes his head, lifting his shoulders. “Actually, I want to take Tali back to Rannoch and build the house for her that her father wanted.” Wrex settles himself back onto the chair. “Hah, why not stay on Tuchanka, plenty of space and the action never gets old.” Shepard laughs at the option, his head in a shaking denial. “As great as an offer it sounds, I want to give what’s best for Tali.” Grunt turns his head to Shepard. “Very noble of you, respecting the bond mates dreams.” Wrex turns towards Grunt. “Alright then, I will ask what’s noble of choosing an Asari as a bond mate then when there is plenty of Krogan female around.” Grunt brings up his arms onto the table. “Hell, she has this aura that I just can’t turn away; plus she’s really smart and uh…” He would give a quick cough, leaning back onto the booth with a smile. “...She’s something in bed.” Garrus breaths out a low groan. “Ugh, that’s probably something not to discuss at the dinner table.” Shepard could only smile, shaking his head in response to the reply of Grunts comment. 

Tali would look around her in amazement of the terrain of Tuchanka. How amazing the sky lights up the vegetation around and brings out the real beauty of this world. Liara would be talking to Levela, pointing about the rock formations along the right and sounding as if they are discussing about architecture. Eve turns her head over Tali. “So, how is everything at the Normandy, assuming that it’s all going well for you.” Tali breathes out a happy sigh, kicking her feet out each time she walks forward. “It’s getting better actually, he’s going to take me to Rannoch and build the house that my father wanted for me.” Eve gives a quiet laugh. “Sounds like the man every woman ever wanted, the one in the movies.” Tali begins to speak, crossing her arms together. “He’s more than that, it’s more than a woman could bear for; does so much for me and more so I can be happy.” “Like the poets write?” Eve asked. “Like the person that sweeps you off your feet and protects you from anything around.” “I couldn’t imagine how it is with such a person to care so much for you.” The two Krogan kids start to run towards Eve with their hands pointed about towards a statue with other kids running about. “Mommy, Mommy, can we go over there, please please please…!” The two repeat, jumping up and down. Eve laughs, sending her head forward. “Go ahead and will walk around the path one more time.” The two scream out in excitement, rushing back in that direction as if they’re racing to who can make it first. “They’re so cute.” Tali finally mentions. “Wrex does everything for them, especially for Garlek; he reminds so much of him.” Eve replies, sliding her hands out. “He looks more like him…” Tali says. Eve would look at him once more as they rush around the statue with the other kids. “He’s smarter than him too.” Eve turns back to Tali. “You plan on havng children?” Tali would stop from this question, bringing her shoulders up. “Hasn’t crossed my mind…never really thought of it.” Tali thinks of it. Having children, being a mother, Shepard a father. From a thought, it starts to become a reality. “I’ll ask him…” She finally proclaims, bowing her head in reply.


	6. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gives his final goodbyes to the Normandy and to all the crew as he begins to reside to returning with Tali to Rannoch, while leaving Joker with one last present.

Shepard stands over the body that EDI was once transferred in, his thumb pressed against his bottom chin as he contemplates the options that are available. If she could just wake up, it’d be the best. He wonders across from her, examining the scrubbed out cerberus logo across the collar piece. The doors up ahead suddenly pull open and Tali steps inside, tapping along on the frame of her Omni-Tool. “I had Shaal’Ran send me a copy of the Geth data that they’re rebuilding to see if we can implement and combine EDI’s defragmentation nodes.” Shepard pulls himself in a straight posture. “How are they doing with the Geth?” Tali inclines her head in a light bow. “They made a breakthrough and were successful into Legions protocol codes and nodes into a Geth Prime, it isn’t aware of its knowledge yet, but it’s not hostile.” Shepard leans back to the body of EDI. “You think combining the nodes from Legion to EDI’s will work?” “When Cerberus created EDI, she was equipped with an anti-synthesis module that protected a core of her through logs and previous encounterments in all backups in case if she were to go rouge and be captured. Thankfully I was able to breach it with only minor damage to some of her intelligence, and I made a copy of it and sent it to Ran to see what they can make up with for the Geth.” Shepard brings his eyes up to Tali with a reassuring smile. “You’re so smart, you know that?” Tali gives a quiet laugh under her vocoder. “I wasn’t born like it Shepard, just years of work I would call it; and with motivation and dedication from you and my father.” Shepard makes his way around the table, resting his hand across her visor. “I appreciate for what you're doing Tali, and if your people need any help at all to rebuild the Geth, they have my support.” Tali places her hand along Shepard’s wrist. “With all the things you done for me and them, there is nothing they could resist.” She would press her forehead across Shepard’s, her Omni-Tool shutting down once both hands are across his shoulders. Shepard would do the same posture with his hands, ensuring they’ wouldn’t slip off in anyway. “Having any thoughts of decorations for the house?” Shepard would ask. Tali tilts her head to her left, resting the end of her cheek along his hand. “Hmm...Maybe a south side window to view the landscape when having dinner…?” Shepard chuckles, gently unclipping Tali’s visor from the base of her mask. “Whatever you want.” Shepard views Tali’s light purple face, her cheekbones rose and her curved lips together. The two embrace in a kiss that attempt to make it last forever, keeping close to each other as much as they could. Tali slowly leans her head back to break the kiss, examining Shepard’s face. “Shepard...can I ask you something?” “What do you want to ask?” Shepard replies. Tali lowers both hands onto Shepard’s right in a gentle clasp, her eyes remaining fixed onto his. “Eve asked us...about us having children...S-She was curious and I wanted your opinion, if it’s alright with you.” Shepard hesitates, keeping his body formed up while his hands stroke her shoulders. Keelah, why did I ask him that, I shouldn’t have. After a few minutes, Tali grew worried of Shepard’s response once he lowers his head up from her hands. Shepard lips form in a light smile. “Once we build that house...I’ll be more than happy to have you be the mother of our children.” Tali would feel rather shocked, her body frozen from the response that Shepard gives. Without warning, she pulls herself in a sudden hug, keeping her arms around as tight as she could. Shepard responds by pulling her from the ground, his arms tightly grasped above her back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard slowly steps forth to the memorial that stands in the front of the elevator. He views each individual name while his eyes scan on the frame of the stack. He faces on the name that states ‘Richard Jenkins’. He was in my command, a kid always looking for a fight, and with a tragic death in Eden Prime. He’d only knew him for a short time, but in the end he wish he was still alive to know him more. He slowly turns his gaze to the name of Thane Krios. Even though he was sick and already on the verge of death, he was the best man he knew. He risked his life in all scenarios, saving the councilor, and praying for good fortune on him. If only he was still alive, he can really describe about him. His eyes shift to the next name of Mordin. A wise Salarian who was in no doubt the smartest person he knew. With his knowledge, he helped stop the collectors and produce a cure for the genophage. After all this, he slowly stepped back to view the names once more. All these sacrifices. All these people he considered friends. He turned his eyes towards Andersons name that sits in the middle. He begins to step forward until close enough to rest his palm on the frame of the name. He lowers his head in a bow, taking in a heavy breath to keep his emotions back. “Anderson…” He stopped himself, unsure of what to say once he points his vision up. He was there for him in the beginning of ranks during his training. Their to greet him after the mission on Akuze, and he was there for him in the stop of Saren. He thought of the last words he said before his death. “...When you told me that I would make a great father, I replied that my own kid would probably not be proud of some of the things I did. So...I won’t be a great father, but the best father any kid could have…” He places his arms together in a cross, slowly stepping back to view the names altogether. If only the council listened sooner… No, don’t blame this on the council, there was nothing we can do to prevent these deaths even if we have prepared sooner. At Least he hoped. A sudden voice causes him to be aware, but not in shock from the familiar tone. “...Remember Jenkins, Commander?” Kaidan would ask. Shepard turns his head over his shoulder to spot him, looking back forward. “I never forget those who fell.” Shepard says, resting his arms at his sides. “I know Commander, just thought of the stories that Jenkins did, how his friends told me that back in school he’ll find the largest football player to be calling on the phone, but before he could say ‘hi’ to the person on the other side, Jenkins would run up and hang it up.” Shepard gives a light chuckle, swiping his hand across his chin. “...Jenkins did that to Corporal Patterson when he was calling his wife, though Anderson picked him up before he could make it far.” Kaidan gives off a quiet laugh, stepping up to the board. “Ha, never knew that.” He turns his head to the top of the board. “I wish Ashley was still alive.” Shepard says. Kaidan closes his eyes for a moment as if he was attempting to hold back his tears, exhaling through his nose. “...She was a hell of a soldier, the best I’ve seen in ages; and a wonderful person even if she was racist.” Shepard inclines his head back towards Andersons. “Her beliefs weren’t my concern, but she still got along just fine.” Kaidan turns his head towards Andersons, finally clearing his throat once he prepares to speak. “I actually came down here for a request to go on leave, on your Authorizations.” Shepard pulls his eyes to his right, seemingly shocked. “Thought you would want to make the Alliance Military your life.” Kaidan sighs under his breath, bringing up his shoulders in a shrug. “I’ve been seeing Traynor and she wants to be together back on Earth once the Normandy gains its replacement crew.” Shepard hesitates, staring at Kaidan for more than a few minutes. The thoughts rummage through his mind of endless possibilities, but only coming up with one. “Of course Kaidan, we’ve all been through enough and deserve to settle down.” Kaidan raises his eyes to the board, viewing the frame of the memorial. “I just wish they could be here to have those things.” Shepard places his hand under his chin, lowering his eyes to the floor momentarily. “They’d still want you to move on with your life, wherever they are at now; Anderson wanted me to have a family, so in no way I would reject you the same option.” Kaidan looks back to Shepard, placing his feet together and leveling his hand up to his head in a sharp salute. “It was an honor to serve with you Commander, I’m going to miss serving on the Normandy.” Shepard pulls his hand to his top forehead in a quick salute. “Likewise, Kaidan; life will treat you well and your family.” “Thanks commander, for everything.” Kaidan quietly replies, turning back towards the elevator proceeding to ascend back up. 

Shepard enters the comms room on the other side of the war room. After the Reaper war, it’s been left deserted besides the maintenance crew doing regular check ups. It’s the only place where if you wanted privacy, it’s there. Shepard turns the power switch of the machine on, resting his palms beyond his back. “Comm-Line, patching Six-Eight Nine to the Flotilla, message for Admiral Koris.” The machine brings out a light ping that goes on for more than five minutes. Shepard keeps his eyes focused onto the hologram once Koris finally approaches in the virtual frame. His vocoder springs to life once he speaks. “Commander, I got a message that you were calling, what can I help you with.” Shepard clears his throat, lowering his arms to his thighs. “Well Admiral, I have a couple of questions and some request’s if you have the time for them.” Koris inclines his head, relaxing his posture as well. “No problem Commander, just paperwork on construction.” “How’s the repair of the Geth coming along?” Shepard asked. “We’ve been doing checkups each day, and have been defragging the code infringements and removing any Cerberus link from the copies that Tali sent us. Combining it with Legions internal codes boost the intelligence rate up for the experimental Geth prototypes; and we have success with one giving notice of Legions previous life and is fully aware with the Quarians, and you.” Shepard cocks his head up. “Me…?” Koris points behind him while he talks. “Indeed, Legion kept records and documents of everything in the past; he documented one last command before transferring his intelligence to the rest. It’s still in order and the Geth are starting to become fully operational again, just need to run a few test before administering it to all Geth.” “Koris, the Quarians need to know that the Geth are no longer machines, but actual beings; we can’t let this war bring out again.” Shepard says. “I couldn’t agree with you anymore Shepard, the Admiralty board brought on full peace allegiance and the Geth prototypes have shown no hostility to the creators.” Koris replies. Shepard breathes out a low sigh, turning his head over his shoulder. “Do you think that a copy of that will bring our ‘AI’ EDI back out of stasis?” “I couldn’t see why it shouldn’t, as long as the Geth files don’t override on the ‘AI’.” Koris says with a bow. “Thank you Admiral, I also like to ask a request before moving onto my last question.” “By all means, Commander.” Koris replies. Shepard lifts his fist up to his lips, breathing out a light cough. “I don’t plan on spending the rest of my life in the military, and I was looking to see if I have the ability to build the house and spend the rest of my life on Rannoch.” Koris would lean his head up in an intrigued fashion. “Shepard, you gave the Quarian people a second chance, ended the war between us and the Geth, and acquired our home world back; you deserve a spot in the Admiralty Board for all these consents, not saying you should since politics isn’t your thing, but you have my regards for you to live on our homeworld. I’m also assuming that you want Tali with you on this as well?” Shepard nods towards the hologram. “Her father wanted to build her a house on Rannoch, I want to grant his wish and make Tali happy.” Koris plants his hand under his vocoding chin. “I’ll apply you with all the supplies you need to construct the house, and have some Geth assist you on your construction.” “I really appreciate this Admiral.” Shepard says. Koris crosses his arms, appearing to be settling himself onto a chair. “I’m happy to assist, now did you say you have another question?” Shepard prepares himself, bringing his hand across the military shaved head. “...I want to take Tali’s hand in Marriage, to be with her for the rest of my time, and was wanting to know how does one accomplish this in Quarian culture.” Koris poises his head up, leaning forward with both elbows rested along on his knees; appearing to be removing the front of his visor from the base of his head. Koris would have a firm face with short white hair that coveres the bit part of his forehead. His chin would be at a medium state, looking as if he was middle-aged. “I understand this is a really serious thing you’ve been wanting, is it not?” Shepard pulls his chest up. “It’s more than serious, it’s a priority; I love Tali with all my heart and want to do this so we may be together.” Koris would hesitate, his eyes appearing to be piercing through Shepard’s and his hands clenching onto the top glass of the visor. He finally lowers his head in a bow, pulling himself from the chair. “...Humans are normally in no figure for bond partners, but you Shepard are more than anything to Tali; and I’ll be glad to help you in the guidelines of it and to arrange it all for you.” Shepard raises his head up high, sighing heavily. “I really appreciate this Admiral.”

Shepard enters inside the comms room where Garrus, Tali, and even Wrex settle around a couch with other workers. Wrex would appear to have a controller in his hands playing what looks like a video game and Tali tapping away on her Omni-Tool. Doctor Chackwas would be inside of her lab, looking to be re-arranging stock and medicine around. Once Shepard approaches, he would settle next to Tali to gain a better view of the monitor, but also to clasp her free hand. Tali shuffles closer to Shepard, laying her head along onto his shoulder. A sudden harsh voice comes on the other side of the speakers as it appears when Wrex’s character has died. “Come on man, you’re not even trying you bum!” Garrus gives a quiet laugh as Wrex breathes out a low growl, tapping his foot away onto the floor. “Don’t push me, I’m part of clan Urdnot if you think you can get away with taunts like that.” The voice repeats itself on the otherside. “I’m a CSec police officer for the citadel you Krogan garbage!” Tali turns her head towards Shepard, covering her muffled smile while Shepard seemingly can’t control his. “You know how many Csec officers I killed you swine Salarian?” Wrex replies, his hand clenching tighter along the controller. The monitor falls into silence once Wrex appears to be back in the game. “Maybe you should find another game Wrex?” Garrus proposes, crossing his arms while Liara stares at the screen; watching the motives of the game. “Ugh, I’m not backing out because some Salarian wants to think he’s better at life in a game. It won’t be long before he dies once more, slowly respawning in size. “See, you’re trash you ‘Urdnot Krogan’, you ain’t tough.” Wrex finally appears to blow a gasket once he stands to his feet, hollering out a loud growl that even echoes as far as the gun batteries. “I’ll see you when you choke on your own blood by my hands!” Wrex lifts the controller, thrusting ti on top of the square shaped device; breaking it into shambles. Tali pulls her legs up onto the couch and close to Shepard while he wraps his left arm across her shoulder. After Wrex finishes smashing the device to almost nothing, he steps back to examine what’s left of it. “Wise decision Wrex.” Garrus says, dragging his hand along his mandibles. Wrex turns his head around, breathing out a low groan. “Hmpf, atleast I don’t have to hear that annoying voice.” He says, turning around to pick up the pieces of the device. Shepard yawns after the chain of events subside. “Just leave it Wrex, I’ll have the janitor clean it up.” Garrus stands from the couch, stretching his arms out. “I’ll be back, going to go run a few errands; try not to break the T.V. next Wrex?” Garrus doesn’t wait for Wrex to respond before departing towards the elevator path, disappearing around the corner. Wrex waves his hand in a mocking tone as Liara stands to her feet. “There there Wrex, I’m sure he’ll have a misfortune for you to laugh at.” Shepard would settle back, thinking of the possibilities that may erupt for Wrex to get even with Garrus. “I can make that misfortune happen today actually, Garrus did say some things about my looks when I was in sleep at the Hospital.” Tali lifts his head up towards Shepard. “Oh Shepard, I didn’t even know you heard that.” Shepard chuckles as he stands up, holding his arm out to assist Tali to her feet. “Alright Shepard, you got me; what do you have in mind?” Wrex asked. Shepard waves his hand to come forth. “Liara, where’s Garrus’s computer?” Liara places her hand under her chin, giving a smile in her thought. “If I tell you, you won’t rat me out on him?” Shepard shakes his head in denial. “You know me Liara, I keep my promises.” Liara points her finger behind her towards her designated room. “Next to my bed.” Shepard nudges his head forward. “Come on Wrex.” Wrex gives off a rare smile and a laugh, making his way forward in Shepards tracks. “Something tells me that this is going to be good.” He replies.

Once inside, Shepard settles himself onto the chair, switching the computer on. “Garrus is going to start putting passwords on his computer after this.” Shepard says, moving the cursor across the monitor and on the personal web. Tali stands next to Shepard’s left shoulder while Wrex stands beside his right, leaning closer to view the monitor. “Wrex, what background should we give him for his desktop?” Wrex ponders on this, tapping his hand on the desk. “Give him a half-naked Turian holding those things that you humans call a ‘cat’.” Shepard types along on the browser, his eyes widening once he finds actual pictures of it. “Keelah, I never knew such pictures existed.” Tali exclaims. Shepard types in a few commands, causing his monitor to illuminate in the picture that was once a Turian symbol. “Now that’s done, what should we install for his system?” Wrex stands his posture up. “Tali, know any programs that can make his computer as useful as a brick?” Tali ponders for the time, her head arched back as she stares at the ceiling. “Hmm….You could re-render the integrity of the computer, make it pull up random programs and such to have it slow.” Shepard settles himself away from the path of the monitor, holding his hands out. “Well, may you do the honors.” Tali proceeds to hold out her Omni-Tool, the hologram illuminating out in certain features. “I hope you’re prepared to pay the damages after I do this Shepard.” Tali says. Shepard watches while the computers contents start to flutter in abnormal patterns. “I think I can cover that.” 

Garrus would return with several bags under his arm, proceeding on forth towards his room. Wrex would start to pick up pieces of the console that still reside on the floor while Shepard and tali sit across from Garrus’s room. It wouldn’t be long before a sudden holler immerses from the interior. “Spirits!” Garrus comes storming out with his head turning all around. He then points towards Wrex with a rough glare. “You have something to do with this, right?!” Wrex turns towards Garrus with the standard calm look. “Well, you saw me break it,did you forget earlier ago?” Garrus waves his hands out. “Not the console, my computer!” Wrex gives a light chuckle, tossing the remaining pieces of the console in the trash. “What, did they find your digital ‘Fornax’ lists?” Wrex asked. Garrus hesitates, turning towards Tali. “You did it, I know you did!” Liara would be outside of the room by this point, her eyes clenched and her lips pursed as if she was trying to hold back her laughter. Shepard rises from the chair. “Take it easy Garrus, I did it.” Garrus looks ahead at Shepard, a sign of desperation flowing out his vocal cords. “Shepard, that computer costed me five-hundred credits, I only used it four times!” Shepard brings his hand up reassuringly, placing his Omni-Tool out as he proceeds to tap along the holograms across the page. “Here’s a thousand credits, go buy a new computer; try not to give Wrex too much trouble now.” Garrus lifts his Omni-Tool to watch the transaction take place, a giving off another grunt. “And may the message spread from the Urdnot Clan that we have your computers in our reign!” Wrex hollers out.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shepard gazes along the front face of EDI, thinking every rational solution as he anxiously awaits for Tali. What if this doesn’t work. Can this even work, what if it does work? So many ideas lingered about the moment the doors open and Tali stepped inside. “I thought getting a copy of the new Geth data would be a challenge, but Koris’s authorizations got it passed; I don’t know why he would approve of something like that.” Shepard collides both hands onto the end of the table. “Maybe he sought reason to the other members about the Geth after peace was made.” Tali turns from Shepard and towards EDI. “...To be frank, I’m rather nervous; I put a copy of the system logs since the first day the ship was built, just have to see what happens once I implement the database.” Shepard looks back forward to Tali with a simple nod. “Let’s not waste anymore time then.” Shepard says. Tali ports back forward, the Omni-Tool now overing over the port of EDI’s main frame. Shepard watches Tali do her work with anticipation, even clenching onto the table in front of him. Please give a sign, give something. Tali lifts her hands back to view the work diagrams that develop across her Omni-Tool. “Recognition to bios success, rendering protocols, all it needs is authorizations from you Shepard.” Shepard shuts his eyes, giving off a heavy breath through his nose and a gentle exhale out his mouth. “ ‘Cee’ Nine eight five one, Commander Shepard.” Tali taps across a button that floats in the screen, giving a quick bow with her head. “Authorizations granted, starting work process now.” At that moment, it was as if someone flicked a switch on the Normandy, causing every light to shut off and the generators to completely reboot. When the lights come back on, EDI’s voice brings out throughout every ship intercom. “Preceding status complete, advancing and rewriting nodes.” Shepard hesitates once that happens, lifting his head up to the intercom across the corner of the room. Sure enough after five minutes, it sparks back up with the voice replaced by Joker. “Commander, what was that…?” Shepard removes his lips, finally able to speak. “I think you’re going to want to come down here, Joker.” Shepard looks back down to EDI after this message, now seeing her eyes open, but starring aimlessly on the ceiling above. “Artificial Intelligence, please respond to comission ranks.” EDI turns her head towards Shepard, slowly rising up. “Comission Ranks are in status, reviewing previous protocals for defragmentation and recollection of latest data.” Joker opens the door after EDI’s sentence, his tread stopping once he spots EDI sitting up. He attempts to speak as no sound comes out, but his legs start to work again and her gently walks forward. Shepard lifts his palm up to stop Joker, looking back towards EDI. She hesitates, doing nothing more than starring right back at Joker. Her eyes blinking in rapid motions with her head viewing all around the room as if she was flying across the entire frame of the ship. From ten minutes of this, she finally stops, her head looking back towards Joker. Joker finally breathes out a quiet gasp with his right hand lifting up. “...EDI?” EDI would only stare back, looking to be attempting to regain her trail of thought when she soon bows her head in recognition. “Crew states my name as EDI as a short term for my ‘I.D’.....” Her voice trails off, now her eyes shut and her lips muttering quiet patterns that are inaudible. Finally she opens her eyes back up, turning to her right to stare along Shepard, and the turning towards Tali with the same look before eventually looking back towards Joker who is now standing at the end of the table. Her head tilts from both sides till’ her posture fully straightens and her voice coming out. “Jeff!” The tone would not be automated, or in any default setting, but her actual self. The actual voice that brings everyones attention forward. Joker would only throw himself forward to wrap his arms around EDI. She hesitates, keeping both arms at her sides, soon resting her hands on his back. “Keelah, it worked...if that worked, then the Geth data from Legion should work too.” Tali says, reviewing the status report on her Omni-Tool. Shepard rest’s his hand onto EDI’s shoulder to draw her attenion. “EDI...is it really you?” Joker breaks away, patting his fingers along his eyes to hide any tears forming as EDI starts to speak. “It is Commander Shepard, first introduced on the Cerberus controlled Vessel labled the ‘Normandy’, protocals transfered across to the Alliance S.S. Normandy, and part of crew to…” She hesitates as if trying to think, turning her head back towards Joker. “...Stop the Reapers.” Her voice trails out. Joker turns towards Shepard, giving a quick bow in return. “Shepard, it’s actually her!” EDI leaps to her feet, viewing her own hands and the ground around her. “I...my noticements and resources are to incompiled to recollect what has happened.” Tali walks around to face EDI, crossing her arms. “Shepard destroyed the Reapers which caused a large beam to flood the relays and every system around, it destroyed synthetics as well, however we were able to reconfigure the main bio-code from Legions.” She views the room around, turning back forth on her hands. “Legion...his name keeps brinigng up in my database…” Joker uses all of his strength to limp around the table and grip Tali in a heavy hug. She gives off a sudden holler, holding her arms out during the hug until Joker finally lets go, using the bed as a support to wonder around back to EDI. “Jeff...you haven’t changed.” EDI says, resting her hand onto his shoulder. Joker places his fingers across the ridge of his eyes. “Shepard...you and Tali...I can’t give you anymore thanks for this…” Joker chokes out. EDI turns towards Shepard, proceeding to speak. “Commander, am I authorized to take second commanding spot of the pilot post like last time, or must you need proof of my actual self and that I am not a rouge figure?” Shepard crosses his arms with a slight shake of his head. “I can take the word of a friend, see what Joker thinks.” She turns towards Joker with the simple stare as always. “Mr. Mureau, will you not be in anyway suspicious if I was to take command as of last time?” Joker laughs with his hands out. “Having a sexy robot as my co-pilot, I’m baking that cake over it!” EDI gives the rarity to make her being smile in reply. “Well, I guess you have intelligence and info to know that I’m right here.”

Shepard begins to make his tour about on the ship in all the spots he remembers the most. He would start in the main navigation port where he spend most of his time, viewing the massive hologram of the entire galaxy that lies before him. Through out the period of being all over it, he now finds it to be rather small. His palm rest’s on the end of the table as he spies on the work that the crewman across from him are proceeding to. He starts his route to the neck of the ship where things become close and the path that leads to the pilot controls. All the countless times he ran up there to warn Joker on things that he’s done he thought. He may be immature, but he’s the best pilot he’s ever come across throughout this galaxy. He watches from behind as Joker and EDI talk to each other with their fingers pointing all around and their posture raised and strong. He turns himself away and starts his pass to the elevator where he descends to the comms room, standing just outside of the elevator. He spots each item that gives him thoughts of the past, sighing each time. He makes his way to the medical room and enters inside to find Doctor Chakwas pulling out certain contents from the shelves and into individual boxes. She would turn towards Shepard with her arms out. “Ahh, Shepard, what a pleasant surprise.” Shepard proceeds on in, waving in reply. “Hello doctor, I didn’t come in here because someone got hurt.” She would wave her hand, settling herself down onto the nearest chair. “Well, the only person that ever gets hurt is Joker when he gets angry and throws a ball at a wall; inevitably it comes back and always hits him in the face.” She would exclaim. Shepard lowers his head with a slight nod, settling himself onto the chair. “Some ride, huh?” Shepard says, keeping his eyes on her. Chakwas leans her head back, her gray hair flowing out as if so much tension as flown out of her system. “I thought I saw all my excitement when I was your age, but our fight against Sarren, stealing the Normandy back then when we were grounded, meeting new races and fighting the Reapers; I can say I feel like a young woman again.” Shepard gives off a smile with his hand gliding across his chin. “What do you plan on now?” Chackwas would settle herself back with her hands along her sides. “I’ve been offered in the Alliance Military medical position as a Second Chief. I plan on spending the rest of my years working there and having a quiet home to go back too.” Shepard would listen to her, preparing to speak once she finished before his tone was stopped. “Shepard...I want to thank you for accepting me back on the Normandy. In fact, I want to thank you for everything that you have done, you make me so proud to work under your command.” Shepard slowly stands to his feet, gripping her hand in a light shake. “I’m glad to have a better doctor like you.” “And I’m more than happy to have served along with you, and wish you luck in the later life.”

Shepard descends down to the lower floors of the ship, turning out into the hallway and overlooking the main generator. He views it no more than a few seconds, turning back forward to the control room to find Engineer Adams and Gabriel and Kenneth across from him. Shepard approaches towards Adams with a pat along his shoulder and his hand poising out. Adams turns his head forward and grips Shepard’s hand tightly in a shake. “Shepard, what a surprise.” He exclaims, releasing his grip back. Shepard takes a step back, bowing his head towards him. “I just came to say goodbye to everyone, I decided that after all the times of saving the galaxy that it’s time for me to settle down.” Adams hesitates, his head nodding upwards while he leans his arms back up. “Well Shepard, this sure is a surprise.” Shepard sighed lightly. “I knew this would be hard, but it’s been a great privilege to have you all with me and I’m sure hell going to miss it.” Adams laughs, resting his palm along the top of the console. “Hell, there’s always reunions; not like we’re going away forever now. I mean look at Kenneth and Gabriel, this ship is their life and they’re never going to leave it.” He says, turning back towards them. Shepard looks in their direction, watching Kenneth to be tapping in Gabriels control path and her forcing him away with the two laughing together. Shepard chuckles at their actions, turning back towards Adams. “Going to really miss it…” Adams leans back to the console, his hand pulling out in a wave. “Take care of yourself out there.”   
Shepard now makes his last step back up to the Comms room where Joker resides onto the Pilot seat with EDI next to him by the co-pilot seat. “How are we doing?” Shepard asked. The two turn their heads simultaneously, Jokers chair spinning around in the process. “Shepard, how’s things?” Shepard lean’s himself back up, sliding his arms together. “I came to say goodbye.” EDI looks towards Joker to watch his mood change. “You’re retiring Shepard?” She asked. Shepard gives a quick smile, his shoulders elevated in a shrug. “Trying to not call it that, more like relieved from duty.” Joker sinks back onto his chair, turning his head all around the console. “Gosh Commander, I mean we’ve all been with you since the beginning of this, with you gone…” Jokers voice trails off as he settles himself upwards, appearing rather distress. Shepard makes his way forward to give him a reassuring pat along his shoulder. “Joker, Alliance authorities have given you complete command of the Normandy as long as you don’t do any silly shenanigans.” Jokers face would now turn pale from the sudden news, only to croak out a laugh as he brings his arms up apart. “Does this mean I can’t mess with the Citadel Dry-Dock workers?” He replies with a quiet laugh. Shepard gives a smile, only to shake his head in denial. “Heh, no Joker.” The two would grow quiet when Shepard finally turns back to the two. “It’s been great to serve with you two, you will always be considered my friends and I’ll keep in touch.” Joker finally turns back from looking after EDI, making an attempt to stand to his feet with his hand lifting up in one final salute. “It’s been an honor, Commander. I’ll look after the Normandy as if it is my kid.” Shepard returns this gesture with his hand elevated in a salute. “I know you will, Joker. You and EDI both.”

Shepard proceeds on inside of his room, keeping his eyes focused on all the wall decorations and the fish that swim along inside of the tank. It’s been so long of a career that is now finally coming to an end he thought as he stepped down to the lower areas where his bed and couch resides. He views to the top of the sky window, watching the blue aurora flow past the frame and the distant stars shining all over space. “We’ve had a fun ride.” A vocoded voice immerses from behind. Shepard turns towards Tali with both hands clasping together onto hers. “The best.” He quietly says, pulling her towards the couch nearby. The two settle down close together, Tali’s arms wrapping about along Shepard’s neck while they stare up to the window above. “It sure is beautiful when you sit down to look at it.” Tali says. Shepard pulls her closer with both hands along her shoulders. “Even more when you have someone that you love the most by your side.” Shepard says, his head turning towards Tali’s. Her eyes shine about under the tinted purple light from her dark visor, blinking very rarely during their stare. “What do you want to do when we first arrive at Rannoch?” She asked with curiosity, tilting her head. Shepard’s heart would stop, clenching his hands tighter around her hand with both fingers interlocking together, finally speaking out. “To marry you.” Tali’s reactions stop as if a switch froze her patterns. She remains starring forward and her breathing barely audible through her vocoder. Shepard turns around behind the couch and lifts out a small box looking shape. “I’m not really a Quarian, so I can’t really give my trust to you by linking a suit to yours. However I could always do the way we humans show our trust.” He opens up the box, revealing a shining purple violet emerald that reflects off the lights behind him with a platinum looking ring keeping it ahold. Tali’s voice finally breaks out in a gasp, her left hand resting on Shepard’s forearm and her head turning back up to his eyes. Without warning, she leaps forward and grasped Shepard in a tight hug, keeping her head nudged next to his. Shepard reacts by shutting the box the moment she leans over in the sudden hug to keep the ring from falling out, surrounding her with his own arms in debt that she may slip away. The two keep their posture for as long as they can before Shepard lifts his head up just enough to slide his hands along the switches of her visor, pulling it free from its base. Tali’s purple face is revealed with her hair being partially blocked out from the hood and the lines of her markings covering her forehead and some on her cheek. Her eyes brighten up while a smile spreads along her face. Shepard could only respond by attaching her lips with his, allowing his hands to slide along her shoulders. They would keep their bondage and embracement for as long as they could hold that seems like forever. A symbol that they will last for more than eternity together with this simple kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being relatively short, I promise to continue writing every chance I get and will get all the later chapters in the future. Sorry for any typo's and grammatical errors I happen to create through the first experience, I am not good with English. Let me know what you think, and stay tune for the next chapter.


End file.
